Justaya
by TrueLoveWaits-Someday
Summary: Today c'est l'anniversaire d'Emily , et j'ai voulu lui écrire un os so voila pour toi


Bon et bien …. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON BEBE D'AMOUR ! Donc comme tu me la si gentiment demander OS Justaya…+ Mc Vera … bon je garanti rien de bon mdr' – C'est grave compliqué comme sujet – Mais bon c'est ton anniversaire donc je vais essayer….

Alors en gros Justin et Naya sont en couple depuis 1 ans, Justin est toujours chanteur et Naya est actrice dans Glee et évidement Kevin est aussi dans glee sauf que dans la série Santana et Artie son en couple. Et on va dire que c'est l'anniversaire de Naya. Voilà bonne lecture et bon anniversaire Bébé !

Et voilà on était sur le tournage du dernier épisode de la saison 3, dernière scène, je dois embrasser Kevin enfin Artie. Mais je n'ai pas trop envie de la faire, Kevin est mon meilleur ami et Justin n'ai même pas là pour mon anniversaire …. Encore en tournée, Scooter m'énerve vraiment des fois. Il a dit qu'il m'appellerait … mais …oh mon portable vibre c'est Justin.

**# Hey ma belle ! Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! Je suis désoler mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'appeler aujourd'hui … Scooter veux que je travaille toute la journée, je me suis enfermée dans les toilettes pour pouvoir t'envoyer un texto … je suis vraiment désoler. Je t'aime fort ! – Photo jointe de Justin faisant un bisou virtuel -#**

Oh putain ! Scooter fait vraiment chier ! Il me manque …

**#Tu n'y peux rien … Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, je t'aime et tu me manque #**

Je retourne sur le tournage sans réel conviction ce dont Kevin s'aperçoit.

**-Hey Naya, pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement le jour de ton Birthday ?**

**-Justin est pas la et Scooter veux pas qu'il m'appel, il doit répéter toute la journée…**

**-Oh mais t'inquiète ! Tu vas passez la journée avec ton super meilleur ami ! Je vais te remonter le morale en moins de deux secondes tu vas voir ! **

**-Merci, c'est gentil,** répondit Santana avant d'enlacer Kevin.

-**Bon les jeunes, sur le set on reprend dans 2 minutes.**

On retourne sur le set et on tourne encore pendant 2 heures. Il était déjà 18 heurée. Jusqu'à la scène du baiser… Bon voilà on y est…. C'est très étrange d'embrasser son meilleur ami …mais bon je n'ai pas le choix. Je l'embrasse, ce n'est vraiment pas agréable, une fois fini Ryan crie '**'COUPER**'' et je relève donc la tête avant de voir Justin… devant moi …. Il est là …Il a vu sa … OMG il va me tuer … je l'avais pas prévenu… Il va être trop énervé… Je m'approche doucement de lui, je vois qu'il est énervé…

-**Justin…je suis désolé….**

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit**, demanda t'il froidement ?

**-Je… j'avais oublié… je suis désolé….je voulais te le dire ce soir au téléphone mais on se serait pas appelée donc je te l'aurais dit demain.**

**-Très bien ! Mais ton pas intérêt de me refaire un coup comme ça.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là au faite ? Je croyais que Scooter voulait que tu répètes toute la journée.**

**-Et bien je voulais te faire une surprise ! Pour ton anniversaire ! Joyeux Anniversaire ma puce ! **Rajouta Justin en prenant Naya dans ces bras et l'embrassant passionnément.

**-T'es le meilleure petit copain ! Si tu savais comment je t'aime ! **

**-Moi aussi princessa ! **

**-Hey Bro ! **Dis Kevin en arrivant pour saluer Justin

**- Je ne suis pas ton Bro ! **Répondit froidement Justin.

**-Euh…Okay**. S'adressant à Naya. **Je suppose que tu passes ta soirée avec Justin.**

**-Tu suppose très bien ! **Siffla Justin

**-Justin ça suffit ! Ta crise de jalousie à deux balles tu la garde pour toi ! Je suis désolée mais j'ai envie de passer la soirée avec.**

**-Je peux juste t'apporter ton cadeau d'anniversaire ?**

**-Je t'avais dit de rien acheter ! Mais oui passe vers 19h.**

**-Okay a tout à l'heure dans ce cas **

Une fois Kevin partit, **bon je peux savoir ce qu'il ta pris ? **

**-Rien.**

**-Vraiment ? Tu vas vraiment faire la gueule le jour de mon anniversaire et alors que sa fais 3 semaines que l'on s'est pas vue.**

**-Nan.**

**-Bon alors c'est quoi le problème ?**

**-J'aime pas quand un autre mec que moi t'embrasse.**

**-Justin c'est Kevin ! Je le considère comme mon frère et c'était vraiment affreux de l'embrasser ! C'est comme si toi tu embrassais Miley.**

**-Beurk mais t'es folle ou quoi ?**

**-Bah voilà ! Alors te prends pas la tête pour sa s'il te plait.**

**-Très bien allez viens on rentre.**

Après quelques minutes de routes, Naya et Justin arrivèrent enfin à la maison ou Kevin les rejoints quelques minutes plus tard, Justin s'excusa auprès de Kevin et ce dernier offrit son cadeau à Naya, un beau pendentif en forme d'étoile. Après avoir discuté quelques temps, Kevin partit laissant Justin et Naya seuls.

**-Princessa, je voudrais te demander quelque chose …. **

**- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-J'aime pas être séparer de toi et Scooter viens de me dire que le Believe Tour était reconduit pour au minimum 4 mois, à travers l'Europe et en Asie … **

**-Quoi ? Mais il n'est pas sérieux ? Il en a pas marre de te faire courir partout ? On se voit quand nous ? Je sais que t'es fan son vraiment importants mais là c'est trop long, je ne peux pas supporter….**

**-Attends je n'ai pas fini… Je lui suis dit que j'acceptais … à une seule condition…**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Je lui suis demandé que ma merveilleuse chanteuse et actrice de petite amie viennent avec nous et fasse toutes mes 1ers partis …. **

**-Tu …Quoi ?**

**-Naya Marie Rivera, veux-tu venir avec moi à travers le monde et faire toutes mes premières parties ?**

**-Je. Oui ! Oui ! bien sûr que je veux te suivre ….**

-Cool répondit Justin en embrassant délicatement sa fiancé. **On repart dans 1 semaine par contre.**

**-Oh c'est court … Je n'ai pas de tenue, ni de chansons, je n'ai pas rien de prêt.**

**-Chut, dit-il en l'embrassant, tout est déjà prêt, je me suis occuper de tout.**

Après ces dernières révélations, Naya et Justin partirent dans un restaurant romantique puis en tournée … cette dernière dura finalement 6 mois et ils purent visiter de nombreux pays. Toujours ensemble. Comme si rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Cette tournée avait permis à Naya d'approfondir sa voix et d'avoir de nouveaux fans… Elle avait maintenant l'ambition d'avoir son propre album avec l'aide de Justin bien évidement.

ET VOILA THIS IS THE END!

J'ESPERE QUE SA TA PLUS ! C'EST BIZARRE D'ECRIRE SUR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE QUE DANTANA MAIS PAS GRAVE !

ENCORE JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON PETIT BEBE D'AMOUR – MEME SI SA VA FAIRE 50 FOIS QUE JE TE LE SOUHAITE-


End file.
